


Woman of action

by kiarcheo



Category: Los Hombres de Paco
Genre: F/F, LHDP, Pepsi, alternative ending of that damned wedding episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the wedding episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman of action

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen this scene in Spanish, but since I don’t understand it and since I have no intention of watching it again…I don’t really know how it went exactly. Thanks to my beta zivaontour for the help!

"I have it." The tight smile her face was contorted with pain, fear, strain, and exhaustion.

"No!"

"What?" asked Pepa, confused and scared.

"Don't!" Silvia tried to smile "Thank you"

Pepa felt her wife slipping away and her life going with her. She looked up at Don Lorenzo, who was crying and hugging his daughter, already resigned to Silvia's fate. But Pepa was a woman of action, and she would be damned if she didn't do everything possible to save her wife.

An excruciating scream broke the silence when the incandescent metal of the improvised scalpel met the flesh.

"Forgive me! Forgive me! I love you! Stay with me, please, stay with me!"

"Pepa…Pepa! You have to let her go….they are the only ones who can help her now….please!" Only with Don Lorenzo's help could the paramedics manage to pry Silvia away from the sobbing, chanting woman.

                                                                                                     oooo

Time seemed to pass fast and slow at once for Paco's men, who were waiting for news while nurses, doctors, patients and families went to and fro. Every person that passed felt sorry for them, forced in this situation on a day that should have been happy, but they felt especially for the girl. The sight of the beautiful, broken young woman standing in the middle of the ward, her white dress stained with blood and staring into space, broke everyone's heart.

It didn't take much effort for the doctor to locate the family of the bride-patient, and not only because they leaped to their feet at the sight of him.

"Did you operate on her?"

"Yes" answered Don Lorenzo.

"And who cauterized her wound?"

"I did" Pepa spoke for the first time since Silvia was taken away from her. Her voice was strong, but she was dreading the doctor's words - she couldn't survive knowing that her action had made the situation worse.

"Mrs…."

"Castro"

"Well, Mrs. Castro….you saved your wife's life"

Pepa stood there in shock.

"What does that mean? Asked Salgado.

"It means..." the doctor searched for words the police officers would understand "she managed to stop the hemorrhage. Yes, we had to work harder to fix it, because we had to reopen the wound, but in the end…we think she wouldn't have made it without your actions."

Pepa broke down, sobbing in the ready waiting arms of her father-in-law.

"Did you hear what the doctor said? We have to wait another couple of hours before seeing her…why don't we go home and change?"

Pepa only managed to nod weakly.

"Come on, daughter, you can make yourself beautiful for your wife."

                                                                                                     oooo

Pepa was at Silvia's bedside, subconsciously playing with her sleeping wife's hand.

"No!"

Pepa immediately dropped Silva's hand, thinking she had hurt her.

"No! No! No!" repeated a desperate Silvia.

"What is it, principesa?" asked a frightened Pepa, after first calling for a doctor.

"Tell me…."

"What?"

"Tell me you didn't kill yourself!" pleaded Silvia.

Pepa frowned, confused, but answered anyway "I didn't kill myself."

"If you didn't kill yourself, then you are alive….and if I'm here with you, it means that I'm alive too…" Pepa smiled at the love of her life, always the logical one, and despite everything that had happened, still a scientist.

"…I was so sure I was going to die…."

The doctor entered the room, catching the tail end of the couple's conversation. "You have your wife to thank for that"

"What?" asked a puzzled Silvia, looking from the doctor to Pepa and vice versa.

"She removed the bullet."

"But I told her to not do it because…."

"Because it would have caused a major hemorrhage" concluded the doctor.

"You are always so stubborn." Silvia turned towards Pepa, who replied with a shy smile.

"But this time her stubbornness saved your life…. Truthfully, there was only a very small chance that removing the bullet and cauterizing the wound would lead to a positive outcome, but her leap of faith has paid off."

                                                                                                              oooo

"Where is your other half?" asked the doctor, surprised at the absence of Pepa at her wife's bedside, since it had never happened before.

"I forced her to go home...I told her that if she didn't go and take a shower I would never go near her again, not even for a kiss" answered a smirking Silvia.

"Well, since you are the only one she listens to…"

"Not really" she corrected him, still smirking, reminding the doctor of the means by which she was still alive, then stopped, seeing his serious expression. "What's the problem?" she asked, worried.

"I think it would be good for Pepa to visit a psychologist…"

Silvia's answer was immediate "Not a chance in hell she would agree to it."

"I imagined that, but I really think it would help. You can ask anybody who was here the afternoon you came in. I don't think any of us will ever forget…your wife was in shock. She was standing immobile in the middle of the waiting room, covered with your blood. She was unresponsive: she didn't clean herself, didn't drink or eat, she didn't sit down or pace. I think you know that operating on you, her wife, the woman she had just married, was very hard for her…and going against your will, your opinion as a doctor…if you didn't make it, she would have blamed herself. Even if it was the only possibility she had to save you. Maybe you could go together."

They were interrupted by Pepa's entrance. "Good morning, Pelirroja! ... Oh, sorry, do you want me to go?" she asked after seeing their faces.

"No, no…I was just going…I'll be back for the next shift Mrs. Miranda" the doctor said to Silvia, who was already lost in her wife's eyes.

Turning to close the door he caught sight of Pepa leaning in towards Silvia, and as they kissed he couldn't help but thank God, because this case had given them all the opportunity to witness the faith and the power in true love.

                                                                                     oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _A year later_.

It would have been a normal day at the precinct if only her colleagues had not been acting so strangely…well, stranger than usual, thought Silvia, shaking her head.

"Lola!" she exclaimed, surprised as her sister walked in the door. "What are you doing here?"

"This time I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!" she answered, hugging her confused sister.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ehm ehm…" Don Lorenzo coughed to attract everyone's attention "Silvia, Pepa, could you please come here?" he asked, climbing a few steps.

They looked at each other perplexed, but Pepa shrugged her shoulders and offered her hand to Silvia, and together they approached Don Lorenzo.

"Girls, a year ago what should have been the happiest day of your life turned into tragedy." Silence fell on those gathered, as they remembered their fallen friends. "We can't remove…we don't want to forget the sad moments, and certainly not the happy ones….but we, all of us, would like to offer you a blissful ceremony, a secure one…"

"Hell, we are in a police station!" exclaimed Curtis.

"…that you can remember without tears, unless they are tears of happiness," continued Don Lorenzo. "So, if you agree, we are going to assist with the renewal of your vows". Finished with his speech he looked at the girls, asking for permission.

With a glance and a smile they granted it.

                                                                                                 oooo

While Silvia was hugging her sister, Pepa approached her father-in-law. "Thank you….You know how much it means for me…"

"Pepa…that day I got back two daughters…I would do anything to make you happy"

Their hug was interrupted by Aitor, who shouted "Ehi! For a proper ceremony you can't miss the wedding night!"

They looked around, everyone was grinning.

"Follow me" continued Aitor.

"Where are we going? In the basement?" asked a bewildered Silvia.

She didn't get her answer until they stopped in front of a door behind the stairs and Aitor opened it, to be met with a room that was completely changed. The first thing Pepa and Silvia noticed was the king size bed.

"I decorated it!" announced Sara, proudly.

"Shoo,shoo, time to leave the love birds alone." said Lola, pushing everybody out.

The girls stood in front of each other; Pepa stroked Silvia cheek, smiling sweetly.

"The room is sound-proof." Shouted Lucas, opening the door a little and slipping his head in, "So don't worry about the noise" then closed the door behind him.

They jumped apart at the intrusion. Silvia, giggling and embarrassed, collapsed on the bed, while Pepa went to lock the door.

Pepa got on the bed, laying beside her wife and drawing her near. After a brief kiss on the lips she began to descend to her neck, trailing small kiss along the way.

"I should be uncomfortable that everyone knows we're having sex…."

Pepa interrupted her assault "Do you want me to stop? Because I want to make love to you now more than anything, but if you feel like we should stop…"

"Pepa" Silvia rolled over, finding herself on the top of her lover, "I said I should be uncomfortable… but…I…am…not." she punctuated her affirmation with kisses.

Pepa was still worried. "Are you sure, Pelirroja? Because if you..."

Silvia stopped her ministrations. "Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?", she teased her wife.

Pepa flipped her over and decided to answer that question with facts….like the woman of action she is.


End file.
